Nagaraki's Path
by Nagaraki
Summary: This is a separate timeline from the original Anime/Manga but with some similarities E.G Amstrong(ALL MIGHT) Tadao(Deku) Nagaraki(Shigaraki but good) etc.


CHAPTER 1:

"Im off to work!" says Nagaraki's dad as he waves good bye to his wife and child, Nagaraki at this point of time is 5 and this is one of the worst moments of his life. Nagaraki's dad would never be seen ever again as soon he stepped out the house door,You see Nagaraki's dad is a secretive person who's job was unknown to the neighbourhood,"Mum? Were does dad work?" Naga says in his 5 yr old voice and this makes Naga's mum stop cleaning the house and says "Well you don't need to know" says Nagaraki's mum in a cheerful voice and carry's on. This caused Nagaraki to play detective which got him into trouble and didn't end there, the next day his day was claimed missing since Nagaraki's mum since she hasn't seen him at all.

TIME SKIP 4 YEARS:

"Nagaraki!" "come here to disintegrate this bug!" "ok" Says Nagarakai and rushes right there dropping his books and bag decay the bug with one touch, "thank you" says Nagaraki's mum and he rushes of to school not being late. Were is dad and why has he left us? thinks Naga while on the way to school who nearly gets hit by a car but luckily decays it."Sorry!" Says Nagaraki and rushes off to school. By the time he is there all the students see what he did on the TV and he was known as a dangerous person to the school and a law breaker since you can't use your quirks in public unless you a hero. This lead to Nagraki kicked out the school since the same day he disintegrated a table.

-AT HOME-

"NAGARAKI!" Nagarki would rush up stairs to avoid not being shouted and grounded from his mum, "NAGARAKI COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Nagaraki would wait for 5 minutes in the bathroom with a locked would wish his dad was here to talk to him,after a few minutes pass they both cool down. Nagaraki comes out and his mum hugs him and says "Naga they found dad," "Is he c-" before naga could finish she said "no" Nagaraki knew his life from this day on will be tragic and a mess.

-NEXT DAY-

Why would dad do this to mom and me, is he a bad guy? No don't think that he is your dad and maybe left for our safety. Small tears would begin to drip down my face and i would wipe them away with my hands and the next thing i know im out of bed and its morning, I walk down the stairs thinking "Am i dreaming?" then that's when i see dad! "Dad!?" "Y-You-Your Back!" i say stuttering and hug him with 9 fingers since i don't want to kill him the day i see him for in forever. Then i realise he looks the exact same the day he left! "Its a curse you ave to live with and you may grow a grudge against me i have to leave again" and the world around me disintegrates...

-Next Week-  
I wake up having the same dream of him leaving, I just have to face my dreams wrath and its mysterious message on what its telling me since every night it gets longer. "ASH!" I shout disintegrating another punching bag "He is a man who should be gone!" then i realise what he meant by "you will develop a grudge against me." Is dad's Quirk telepathic? "MOM!" i shout to call for her and she walks down to see if i had another "vision" as she likes to call it, and I respond with "no,but was dad's quirk telepathic?" and she says sadly "I was never told but one night i lost my quirk on the way home in the car when he i looked at him and all i saw was his eyes red,then i had no quirk until he blinked" she says in a depressed voice. "Thanks and also,I'm going out to scavenge stuff is that okay?" and she nods since thats the only way we can survive and make money, then all of a sudden i hear his voice saying "Its a curse." the exact same word he said on the first night "Dam it you Bastard coming back to haunt me again, this early." I rush out the basement and head upstairs grabbing my bag and my black hoodie zipping it up and heading towards the abandon hotel which has some good loot inside it.

-HOTEL- TIME:7:30 PM

"Anyone home?" i'd say before walking in to a furnished apartment which would confuse me since this hotel has been abandon for over 3 years and thats when i hear something or someone walking towards me and i quickly put my hoodie and get ready to disintegrate him but when i do my hands phase's through him and the creepy thing is he has no face just a skull face and he decides to just normally talk to me? "I'm confused,your not gonna kill me!?" i say in shock and confusion and he says "do you want me to then he randomly use's his power to drag a comfy chair and i slip into its coziness as he speaks and then he brings up how my mum is sick, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" I exclaim and he tells me to calm down and says he has been in contact with his dad but he isn't the one who is giving the messages it's some one else and he doesn't know who it is. "Well then who is it?" i say hoping to get a answer but then he starts to fade with room and thats when i hear sirens "THAT DI**!" "He didn't tell me about cops!" and thats when i see a broken window so i disintegrate it and jump out into the 1.5 meter deep pool of the second floor of the hotel which doesn't draw the cops attention since its a broken hotel which gave me the advantage by miles.


End file.
